


Just some moments

by ledumbbitcharchives



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledumbbitcharchives/pseuds/ledumbbitcharchives
Summary: just a place to post some Naruto shorts, currently & mostly with everyone's favorite traumatized tree man. will be continuously updated.
Relationships: Yamato | Tenzou/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Just some moments

**Author's Note:**

> sharing a moment with Yamato on the eve of the 4th Great Ninja War
> 
> trying to keep this gender neutral, but will update if that changes

"Can you at least _try_ to relax?" you huff as you fold your uniform into your bag. "I can feel you worrying from over here."

You lay down the clothes and finally turn to him after what had felt like an eternity of avoiding the reality of the day. Other than a brief grunt, Yamato doesn't answer. With his back to you, he keeps on with his packing at the other end of the room. It can't be more than a few feet, but the gulf between you feels wide and inescapable. The war looms over you both, and the room is heavy with the fact that this evening you'll be dispatched to your respective missions - Yamato assigned to keep an eye on the Jinchuriki and you to your combat company. The impending war to protect a boy you've both come to care for deeply was bad enough, but ever since he found out he wouldn't be on the battlefield alongside you and your comrades Yamato's overprotective instincts had soured his mood even further.

Only the shallow sounds of rustling fabric and shifting feet pass between you as you watch him from your side of the room. Your eyes travel the broad expanse of his back as he moves. His muscles ripple under his fitted black shirt, revealing the tension in his shoulders and neck as he struggles to finish the simple task at hand.

Sighing, you close the distance between you, wrapping your arms around him from behind and resting your forehead in the dip of his shoulder. He stills under your touch, and you squeeze him gently hoping for a reaction. "I'll be fine," you half whisper, your lips ghosting against his back as you speak. Slowly he turns in your grasp until your face is level with his chest, his arms engulfing you as he pulls you in tighter. You always fit so perfectly right in the crook of his neck, and you can't help but nuzzle in closer when his chin rests snugly over your head.

"I should be going out there with you." His voice, much like the rest of him, is tense. Pressed up against him like this, you can feel an edge to it vibrating in his throat.

"You know you're the only one who can watch over Naruto effectively," you reply matter of factly, hoping that the honest to god truth of the situation might bring back his usually pragmatic self. But Yamato doesn't reply, he just lifts his hand to cradle the back of your head and pull you even closer. He sighs dejectedly against your temple, his fingers threading through your hair. You know him so well he doesn't need to say anything for you to understand.

"I wish I could come with you, too," you whisper against him. "It almost sounds like a vacation, the way Naruto describes this island resort of prophecy." An airy laugh escapes your lips, and you immediately feel guilty for making a joke when he's clearly distressed. But to your surprise, his chest bubbles up under you as he returns a dry chuckle.

"For you maybe," he answers jokingly. "He doesn't give you a hard time like the rest of us."

"That's because you expect him to listen," you tease in return. Though the mood lightens for a moment, it quickly fades as you stand silently in each others' arms. Neither of you can quite explain it, but ever since you received your respective assignments a foreboding dread has settled into the back of your minds. You were used to leaving for separate missions, but there's something that makes this one feel more final somehow. You had spent the last two days reminding yourself it was just the anxiety and fear of war, a normal thing to experience in this situation, and tried to smooth it over if only for the sake of Yamato's constant overworrying.

He pulls back abruptly to look you in the face, his eyes locking onto yours with an unsettling intensity, for once hiding none of his emotions. He's scared for you, scared of losing you, scared of the uncertainty of war and its penchant for taking the things you love unexpectedly and without ceremony. You reach for him before he has a chance to vocalize any of it, your palm landing softly against his warm cheek.

"Have some faith in us," you offer with a half smile. "We'll be fine, and we'll be home before you know it." You're feigning confidence, trying to convince yourself just as much as him. He holds your gaze defiantly for a moment before closing his eyes and acquiescing. With a defeated exhale he leans further into your hand against his cheek, his nose tickling your wrist. Your other hand reaches to cup his face and you gently pull him down to meet your lips-

"Hope I'm not interrupting." Kakashi leans against the doorframe, his unmasked eye trained lazily on his book.

A frustrated sigh leaves Yamato's lips, ghosting just across yours, as you both turn to face the Copy Ninja. "What is it, senpai?" Yamato doesn't even bother trying to cover up his annoyance.

"I'm actually here to collect you," he nods in your direction. "We'd like to get a head start, if possible." Your heart drops when you realize the precious few hours you thought you still had were being yanked away from you.

"Uh sure, of course," you mumble. "I just need a minute to finish up packing." Kakashi nods silently and vanishes as quickly as he arrived. It feels like he takes all the air from the room with him.

You turn back to Yamato, mentally preparing yourself to say goodbye much sooner than you had wanted. But before you can say anything his lips crash into yours fervently, conveying everything at once in a burning kiss that crushes the air out of your lungs. When he pulls back to catch a breath it still isn't enough. He rests his forehead against yours, the breath between you ragged.

"Just come home to me," he whispers, warm air dancing across your face.

"Only if you do, too."

**Author's Note:**

> this is 1) my first posted fic ever and 2) my response to the fact that this man was straight up taken as a prisoner of war and no one tried to save him ?? >:( riparoni he deserves so much better. choosing to reimagine that he has someone committed to actually caring about him. might make this a series of 2-3 shorts throughout the war? if you can guess my sign from this fic ill write whatever u want (maybe)


End file.
